Friendly Experimentation
by yaoipornislife
Summary: For Kyle Broflovski, it's the beginning of freshman year. His childhood friends, along with his nemesis, Eric Cartman, are starting the year along with him, and have all experienced changes over the years. Kyle is going to be discovering things he's never experienced before, and he's going to be experiencing them with someone he'd never expect to be experiencing them with.
1. The Bus Ride

**Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction that I've ever published, and I hope you all enjoy it ^-^ I'm a massive supporter of Kyman, and I'm very glad that this is my first published story. I will have more chapters uploaded soon (one per day), and I would very much appreciate your feedback.**

**WARNING: This story contains MAJOR SLASH (boyxboy smut/relations), and if you are not into that sort of thing, this fanfiction is DEFINITELY not for you! If you do happen to enjoy slash, enjoy the smutty goodness ahead ;)**

**...**

It was the first day of Freshman year, for Kyle Broflovski, and the rest of his childhood friends. The bunch had somehow managed to stay together throughout the years of crazed shenanigans, and Cartman's incessant pranks and insults. Each of them ended up in the same class every year of elementary school, and throughout junior high they all shared at least one class together, as well as lunch.

To Kyle, 9th grade is just another stepping stone, just the same as every other year has been. It'll be fun, no doubt, but all the same. Even Mr. Garrison had managed to bump up his educational status to "High School Professor", and would be their homeroom teacher, as well as English Professor, for the rest of freshman year. Little did the boys know that Mr. Garrison was actually aiming to make a sexual education program as an extracurricular, but considering the majority of students had already taken sex Ed. in sixth grade, the administration board had dismissed his proposition. Therefore, he decided to teach English instead.

Either way, whether Mr. Garrison was included or not, there would definitely be some changes to the workings of Kyle's inner circle of friends, and he was about to find that out rather soon within the school year. 9th grade would be a whole new adventure for the boys to experience.

…..

Kyle's P.O.V.

"Shut up, fatass." I muttered angrily to Cartman. I could feel that familiar twinge of aggravation in my forehead as soon as Cartman sat in the seat next to me.

"Jesus Christ, Kyle, it's not my fault you're a scrawny, little Jew! Why don't you fix your own problems instead of yelling at me?" Cartman had an angry look on his face, but by now I could tell what his expressions meant. Under that furrowed brow and twisted frown, there was the hint of a devious smile, and Cartman was clearly loving my anger.

"Cartman, I have to tell you this basically every day; being Jewish isn't a problem. There is nothing wrong with reading the Torah, having red hair, or a big nose, or whatever the hell else you consider to be an abomination. So please, shut up, and let me enjoy my first day of high school." I sighed, and went back to staring out the window like I normally would.

I feel a little guilty whenever me and Cartman get into these arguments every day. I'm basically only with Cartman when I'm in school, or with Stan and Kenny, and they're always the one's who have to witness it. By now, they're used to it, but I'm pretty sure they're also sick of it.

I look back over and see Stan listening to his iPod next to me, but it's pretty typical of him just to drown the noise out and not give two shits. I glance over to the seat across from us, and see Cartman with his head against the faux-leather seat in front of him, looking down at the pencil resting in his right hand. It's a little strange to see Cartman like that. Normally, he would have said some ignorant retort about Jesus dying at the Jew's hands, or something like that, but now he's just sitting there. It weirds me out a bit.

Over the years of us getting older, Cartman's mellowed out a bit. He's not as nasty when we see him, and actually seems to give a little more thought into what's been happening around him instead of focusing on himself all the time. As he got taller, Cartman even lost a few pounds. He's not exactly _skinny_, but he's much less of the pile of pudding he used to be. Of course he's still an asshole, but it's been nice having him get a little less aggressive.

I quickly shift my glance to Butters, who's also sitting in the seat across from us, to see how he's reacting to the bitterness Cartman and I just spewed out. Of course, he's just twiddling his thumbs as usual. I sigh, and turn my head back to the window just in time to see the bus make a jolting stop in front of the high school.

As I look outside, I focus my vision on the big, bold, and black lettering that rests on the front side of the building's entrance. It reads, "South Park High", with the 'H' in 'High" being slightly crooked. "How lovely," I mutter quietly to myself.

I look over at Stan again, and see that he's still staring down at his iPod, listening to music. I tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. He looks up with a lackadaisical expression plastered onto his features, and takes his earbuds out. "Are we there yet?" he groans.

"Yeah, we're there."

Stan just nods, and then yawns.

"Dude, did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Nope," Stan says with a sheepish grin on his face, "not one bit."

I look at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Were you up talking with Wendy last night?"

He gives me a cheeky grin, and blushes slightly as he nods.

I roll my eyes, "Dude, you've gotta be kidding me. You guys have been on and off since fourth grade! When are you gonna make a definitive decision or not?"

Stan just keeps smiling. "To be honest, I really don't know, but as for now, I feel pretty damn happy and I'm gonna go with it."

I just give him a disapproving glare, and stand up as the bus is about to unload. Stan follows suit shortly, and we both wait as the long line of students make their way along the bus. Of course, once someone pauses to let us through, Cartman takes the first step as soon as he can. I look up at Cartman as he crosses into the narrow aisle, and for a second I swear I see a friendly smile on his face as he looks up at me. I blink, and Cartman's turned into the aisle, and has continued on his merry way off the bus.

"_Weird…"_ I think, _"Must have been my mind playing tricks on me."_


	2. A Disruption In Class

I look down at my desk, and stare at my green folder. On the top left corner, it reads, "Kyle Broflovski" in slovenly written sharpie. All I brought for the day was a pencil, a few pieces of loose leaf for note taking, and this folder which holds the loose leaf, and whatever else my teachers decide to give me. I run my hands up to my temples and groan. I feel tired already.

To lessen my boredom, I shift my vision over to Mr. Garrison. He seems to be reading a book about romance (considering there's a big picture of a seductive looking man on the cover), and enjoying it quite a bit. I squint to read the title, and I can just about make out "Teaching Your Man To-", and then Mr. Garrison shifts in his seat, which makes me lose sight of the book cover.

I sigh, and look around the classroom. I see a variety of familiar faces near me as I sit right in front of the seat in the back left corner. Two seats to my right is Stan, who's just been ogling at Wendy the whole damn time with big, dilated pupils. Wendy sits all the way towards the opposite corner of the room as me, and behind her sits Butters, who still appears to be twiddling his thumbs. Also, there's Kenny behind me, who happens to be sitting next the same big breasted girl he was sitting on the bus with. Typical behavior of Kenny to be drawn closest to the hottest chick in the room.

Now, as my eyes wander in front of me, I see Cartman sitting one seat ahead of me in the row to my right. He's just sitting there, and drawing circles into his desk with the same pencil he was staring at earlier. To be honest, I didn't expect him to be sitting still for so long, and so close to _me_, without shouting out some derogatory comment for the whole class to hear. I'm slightly impressed with his silence.

_**brrriiiiiiiiiing!**_

"Attention class," Mr Garrison drolled, "since the bell has just rung, signaling first period, I'm going to hand out agenda books to each of you. Since you all haven't been living in a cave these past few years, you'll know what to do with them."

As Mr. Garrison gets up from his chair to hand out the agenda books, I roll my eyes. _"Great,"_ I think,_ "another year of him not giving a shit."_

I look at Stan to see his expression, but all he's been focusing on is "subtly" making hearts with his hands for Wendy. That girl is really getting on my nerves with her fake laughs, and taking all of Stan's time away. Seriously, every time him and Wendy reignite their "love", it's like me, Kenny, and Cartman don't even exist. Neither does school, or vacation, or-

"_Wait…"_ I stop the little rant going on in my head, _"Did I just include Cartman in with me and Kenny?" _I look over at Cartman, and he's still drawing circles, except now it's in his agenda book. _"Really, my head's been doing some strange things today."_

"Aaaand now Megan's row." I look up to see Mr. Garrison passing out agenda books to the row I'm in. Each student takes one, and passes the rest down, until I pass one down to Kenny who's at the back of the row. I take a look at my agenda book, and it's juvenile. There's still that same stupid looking cow on the front, surrounded by a green background, and lettering above it that reads "South Park High" in bold, black font.

"Alright." Mr. Garrison continued talking with the same humdrum attitude, "Now since I've handed out the agenda books already, I figure I'll tell you your homework first before we get to the summary of what you'll be doing this year."

The class groans while I just stare out the window, listening to the monotonous sound of Mr. Garrison's voice. I glance back over at Cartman, and still nothing. _"What the hell? He'd normally be fuming right now."_

"So the majority of you probably aren't going to like this, but the homework for tonight is a project you'll have to complete by Friday, at the end of the week." Mr. Garrison continued without any enthusiasm what-so-ever.

"Your giving us a project, on the first day of freshman year?! The first day of freshman year?!" Cartman shrieked out. I suppose he finally broke. "I've been trying to save up all my energy for the Terrance and Phillip Marathon at the end of the day, and I haven't even made it past the first ten minutes of class because of a stupid fucking project!"

Figures that Cartman would hold in his rude comments for something like that. None of us even really watch Terrance and Phillip anymore, and even Cartman himself called it lame a few days ago. Makes sense that he would just be some fucking pansy conformist while I was thinking that he might actually have something even moderately complex running through his mind.

"Eric Cartman, school isn't a place to curse! As for the project, you can just blame common core, sweetheart." Mr. Garrison stated. "And now to explaining the project, you all will be working in groups of two. I have already picked out the pairings, so don't get your trousers in a knot when you don't get paired with someone you like. Your assignment is for both partners to write about their goals for Freshman year, with a minimum of five paragraphs per partner. Both of you will then write an essay together about the similarities and differences of your papers, which will also be a minimum of five paragraphs."

Another loud groan emits from the class, and I can hear Cartman mutter, "You've got to be fucking kidding me," under his breath. I just sigh as I scribble our assignment into my agenda book.

"Okay class, now I'm going to read you all the pairings. Remember, even if you don't know or like the person, it's still a good school bonding experience. The first group is Megan and Tokin. Second is Kenny and Barbara…"

As Mr. Garrison said more of the pairings, I heard Kenny give a quiet hoot of excitement because he got paired with the girl next to him. Barbara transferred into our school district two years ago, and ever since, Kenny's been trying to get into her panties. She's popular with most of the students, but I really don't care for her that much. I've only talked to her twice, and she seems to be somewhat of a dimwit.

"...Seventh is Stan and Jimmy. Eighth is Sarah and Wendy…" I watched Stan make a pouting face in Wendy's direction as they both held out hand hearts to each other. _"Jesus Christ, really?!" _I feel a twinge of aggravation make it's way to my forehead.

"...Eleventh is Kyle and Eric. And the last pairing is Glenda and Butters. Have fun working on your projects, children. Enjoy teenagehood while you-"

"What...?" Cartman said across the room, "Out of ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS ROOM, you paired me up with the JEW?!" His face was fully flushed in a dark shade of pink, and during his shouting, he actually managed to get up from his chair and stand up.

Cartman's aggravating shouting gets the best of me when he pulls this kind of bullshit, like I'm some malignant tumor he's dying to get rid of. "Hey, Cartman! I'm right here, and it's not exactly like you're my first choice either!"

Cartman threw a snakelike glare in my direction. "Shut the fuck up, Kyle!"

Mr. Garrison just looked at Cartman and I as if we were lost causes. "Eric Cartman, over the entirety that I've known you, you still haven't managed to change your point of view, and your foul language. There is nothing wrong with Kyle for coming from Jewish descent, and I think it's about time that you pack your things, and go to detention."

Cartman picks up his pencil, along with his newly acquired agenda, and starts walking towards the door. His expression didn't really look that angered as he was walking. In fact, it looked somewhat… glum. It's unlike Cartman to look glum, as if he actually regrets something. As Cartman starts to turn the doorknob, he mutters something under his breath, but it's still audible from across the room. "Why does everything have to be so fucking different?"

Now, Cartman is out of the classroom. I would normally feel pretty satisfied with him being called out after hurling insults at me, but that comment threw me off. _"Different? What does he mean by that…" _

I look over at the little circles drawn over on Cartman's desk, each of them penciled in in neat little rows. _"Seriously, why do I feel so bad for him?" _


	3. An Unexpected Phone Call

I look up at my blue ceiling, and notice how the light shining from my computer cascades into a gradient of azure. In my opinion, it makes it look somewhat alive.

For the past hour, I've been sitting at my desk, playing random games on my windows vista. I got bored after I came home from school, and even after playing World of Warcraft for a few hours, I'm still bored. Luckily, my parents are going to be gone for the rest of the week, visiting some relatives in New Jersey, or else I wouldn't have even been able to go on my computer. Even so, there's really not much to do when all of your friends are busy with their newfound manhood.

Kenny's out with Barbara, probably making out in his dad's truck. Stan's out with Wendy, also probably making out, just somewhere more mushy, and romantic. Honestly, I really don't get how the both of them can manage to make those women their top priority. Kenny practically turns to putty whenever he's within a ten foot radius of an attractive female, and Stan just can't learn how to move on. I've always thought girls were pretty, and nice, but I've never really been interested. I'm quite positive I'm gay, but I would never tell anyone about that. If that information got out, who knows what kind of shit would happen to me.

Although, to myself, I'm not going to deny it. If you get a boner every time you go to the swimming pool (due to all of the shirtless men), you're probably a homosexual. Thankfully, I don't swim much. The last time I went was in seventh grade, and I was actually with Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. I was incredibly relieved that none of them noticed, but it was still a rather defining moment for me.

I look down at my lap, and surprisingly, I'm sporting a bit of an erection through my sweat pants.. _"Shit,"_ I think, _"How the hell am I all the way at half mast just for thinking about a vacation I took two years ago?"_

I sigh. _"I guess I know how to cure my boredom now that I'm-"_

_**Ringgggg Ring**_

I nearly jump out of my seat, blushing. "Shit! Who the hell is calling?"

_**Ringgggg Ring**_

__I get out of my seat, and walk over to my backpack, and I pick up the phone. When I see the caller ID, and I'm a little shocked to see who it is. I click the "Answer" button, and bring the phone to my ear.

"...Cartman?" I say a bit hesitantly.

"Hey, Kyle."

"Uhh… What's up?"

"You remember that Mr. Garrison paired us up for the English project, right?"

"Yes, I do. I definitely recall you not wanting to work with me because I'm a Jew, which is apparently wrong."

"Erm, yeah. That one… I was thinking that maybe we could get it started soon. Do you want to come over tonight, possibly?"

That's… different. _"What do you mean, come over tonight'?! You never want to see me! Also, why the hell are you being so well behaved? No jackass comment to get me riled up? What the fuck Cartman?!" _I try to gather my thoughts, and say something. "T-tonight? Why tonight? Weren't you planning for the Terrance and Phillip Marathon earlier? Cartman, I swear, if you're up to something-"

"Kyle, it's fine," I hear him sigh at the other end, "I'm not gonna pull any pranks on you or anything. I just want us to work on our project, okay? It's nothing. Just walk over here, and bring a spare change of cloths, and all of your school supplies, so you can sleep over for Labor Day."

I had forgotten that we had off tomorrow. "Okay… I guess it'd be fine since my parents are out…" After a long pause of silence, "Wait, you never gave me an explanation for the Terrance and Phillip Marathon."

"Oh, erm, nevermind that. It's stupid."

"Okay... But Cartman, if this is a bunch of bullshit to get at me for some crappy reason, I will get back at you."

"Kyle, I'm not going to fuck with you. My head's just been different lately, and things are starting to seem a bit…" There was a long silence, "Fuck, nevermind it, I'll just see you later."

The dial tone rang out as Cartman ended the call, and I slowly brought the phone away from my ear. "What the hell was that?"


	4. Is He Really A Friend?

Cartman's door. I'm standing at Cartman's door, in front of Cartman's house, with my clothing, for a sleepover.

_ "Christ, this has been a weird day."_

I ring the doorbell, and I can hear the loud, church-like chime it makes from the inside. I start to hear slight shuffling noises, and after a few moments, the doorknob starts to turn. As the door opens, it reveals a slightly disheveled Cartman from inside. He's not wearing his favorite blue beanie, and his brown hair is a little tousled. It's gotten a little over grown over the summer. He's wearing a faux-leather jacket, which looks nice on him, but it appears like he rushed to put it on, and the zipper's not zipped either. He's wearing a worn out, light red shirt underneath, and dark, worn in, blue jeans. To be honest, he looks kind of cute.

After a bit of awkward silence, Cartman opens his mouth to speak. "You can come in."

I walk inside the house, after wiping my shoes off on the door mat, and give Cartman a rather awkward smile as he closes the door. _"This really is different. This even feels somewhat… homey."_

I figure I should say something. "So, you wanted to work on the project?"

"Yeah," Cartman shuffles his feet some more, "Do you have your stuff?"

I look down at the large, green bag clinging onto my shoulder, and look back up at Cartman. "Yup."

More awkward silence. Both of us just shuffle our feet, and avoid each other's eyes. I look over at Cartman, and he has a little pinkish tint to his cheeks. I try to think of other things to say, and finally break the silence. "So, do you wanna get started?"

Cartman looks up at me. "Yeah, I just don't know exactly what to do… I wasn't really paying attention to what Mr. Garrison said other than the fact that he gave us a project on the first day of school."

I smirk at him. "It's fine, I'll show you what to do. I wrote everything down in my agenda book. Where should we work?"

"We can work in the living room. My mom bought a new table for the front of the couch so both of us can eat in there when we're watching TV, so I guess we can write our papers on there," He started walking towards the living room and waved me over, "Come on."

I start walking towards the living room with him, and his house is nice, just like I remember it. It's a little bland, but comforting. "Hey Cartman, I'm just curious, but where's your mom?"

"Oh, she's out with a new boyfriend of her's, most likely making another fucking porno." I would expect him to have that same furrowed brow, and twisted frown he had this morning, but he just has this dejected expression on his face… _"It must be difficult, having a parent like that."_

"I'm sorry." I say as we sit down on the floor. We're both next to each other, on the same side of the wooden table. Me on the left, and Cartman on the right.

"Why are you saying sorry? It's fine, I'm used to it." Cartman looks down at the table, and grabs a sheet of loose leaf at the edge of the table, along with a pencil. I want to say something in reply, but Cartman speaks up before me. "So what's the project?"

"One second, I have it in my agenda book." I lean down, and open up my green bag, immediately spotting the green agenda book on top of my pyjamas. "Here," I take it out, and open it up to September. "Each partner has to write an essay about what their goals are for Freshman year. After each partner is finished, they have to compare their essays, and write about the similarities and differences in an essay they'll write together. Each piece of writing must be a minimum of five paragraphs."

I look back up at Cartman, and he's still staring at my writing. "Wow… Well this sucks. What the hell is up with all this bullcrap?"

"We're in high school, we shouldn't expect anything less. They do the same thing every year, and just pile us up with assignments until we practically break."

Cartman gives a slight hiss of frustration. "Well I'm sick of it. It's only the first day, and we already have this massive project to work on. Seriously, do they think we're work mules?"

"Not necessarily... But, this project isn't that big of a deal. The hardest part of this will be coming up with enough writing for our actual goals, the rest is just filler bullcrap."

Cartman looks up at me. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the first thing you have to do is write out a thesis statement. Since we're both together while we're writing our essays, all we have to do is really write the same thesis statement, and the same filler information, while just wording it a little differently. The only thing we'll really do separately is our actual goals."

Cartman looks somewhat intrigued, and rests his right hand on his paper. "That does make it sound easier… But just so you know, I really don't get essays, so you're going to be coming up with most of the writing."

"It's fine, they're easy for me. I'll teach you the way to write a proper one." I decide to smile up at Cartman, and give him a cheeky grin. Luckily, he smiles back, and it makes me feel relieved. It really seems like this night isn't going to be so bad after all, Cartman really seems to be improving.

"Thanks," he says, and his cheeks start to change into a light shade of pink.

"_Cartman said thanks to me… I'm starting to think I can get used to different." _

…

The clock below Cartman's TV reads out 7:30 pm, and I hear Cartman yawn next to me. I look over, and see his brown eyes are a little glazed over. He's getting tired.

"Do we have to keep writing this now? We can just finish the rest tomorrow, I'm tired..." he licks his lips, and I see the pink tip of his tongue peeking out, "...and hungry."

He really does look cute. "I guess so, we're pretty much done. We already wrote the majority of it, and I'm almost done with my conclusion."

"You're up to your conclusion?! I'm only just finishing my fourth paragraph! I haven't even written about my second goal yet…"

I roll my eyes and smile. "It's fine. I'll quickly finish mine in the morning, and then I'll help you write the rest of yours. Then we can work on our final essay together."

"Okay," he smiles back up at me, "but now, let's eat some food. I'm freaking starving."

"Sure," I reply, "I'm pretty hungry too."

He stands up, and reaches out his hand to help me up. As I look up at him, I grab it, and feel the warmth radiating from his skin. _"That feels nice," _I think.

After he pulls me up, we rush over to the kitchen. Cartman opens the fridge, and his gaze switches over to me. "Okay, so, what are you in the mood for?"

"_You."_

I feel my mouth curve into a nervous frown as I realize what my mind just wandered over to. _"Wait, what the fuck?"_ I can feel my face flush in a bright red. _"This is Cartman I'm talking about! Why the fuck did my mind go right to that? I'm such a freaking pervert!"_

"...Kyle?"

I glance back up at Cartman, my mind returning to reality as my face is still in full flush. "Oh, um, I don't know…"

"_Fuck." _

"...I'll have whatever you want." I beam at him with a nervous grin.

"Alright," he faces me with a slightly confused expression, "How about chicken tenders?"

"_His expression is weird, he definitely noticed something. Shit."_

I feel embarrassed. "Sure, those sound fine. I'll help you make them." I purposely speak less flustered, and try to sound normal. My cheeks are starting to cool down a little.

"Okay," he looks a little less wary, "You can get the baking sheet in the drawer to the left most side, and preheat the oven to four hundred and twenty five degrees while I grease it."

I nod, and kneel down to the floor to open up the drawer. As I pull out the one that looks nicest, I say, "Is this the right one?"

"Yeah," Cartman says, "That's the one. By the way, how many chicken tenders do you want? They're pretty big."

I place the baking sheet on the countertop. "Um, three should be fine."

Cartman nods. "Alright."

I walk over to the oven, and press the "bake" button. It makes a beeping noise when I press it, and "350°" appears in red, digital lettering. I press the arrow facing up, and rise the temperature to 425° before pressing "start".

The oven starts to make a low humming noise, and reverts the numbers back to 100° as it starts rising in temperature. I look back over at Cartman, and he's just finished greasing the baking sheet. As he lays down the chicken tenders, I take some time to look at his hands. His fingers are long, and his skin looks pale, and creamy. _"I see he has nice hands too." _

I walk over to him. "How many are you having?"

He looks up, a little startled. "I'm pretty hungry, so I'll have five."

I nod, and watch him place the chicken tenders onto the baking sheet. They're all in perfect little rows, like the circles he made on his desk this morning. "Hey, Kyle?"

I look up at him, and he's still looking down as he puts out the chicken tenders. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about how I yelled in class today."

My mouth drops open a little bit. _"He's sorry?"_

"You are?" I say to him in disbelief.

Cartman stops putting out the chicken tenders, and looks at me. "Yes, I'm sorry."

I just stand there in silence.

"I know that doesn't sound believable, but I actually have felt shitty about what I've done to you for a while. Not just yelling at you today, but for the crap I've been pulling on you for over a few months now."

Cartman leans up against the refrigerator next to us, and looks down at his feet, "Pretty much ever since I was a little kid, I've had no regrets about anything. I was always pretty carefree, and didn't give much of a shit about anyone. When I met you, Stan, and Kenny years ago, my viewpoint was the same. I still didn't give a shit, and found it to be pretty funny to make fun of you guys. Especially you, because you're Jewish, and you're pretty much everything I hated at the time. It's just been recently that I've been feeling different. Like everything that I've hated for so long didn't really make sense, and it didn't really annoy me anymore. I told myself that it was nothing, and that it was just my mind playing tricks on me, so I just continued to do the same, and make fun of you."

He paused for a moment, "Even now, it's still continued, and I'm looking at things differently. My head feels upside down, and I'm looking at everything in an opposite light than I used to. Honestly, I think you're a pretty good person, I just didn't want to change. That's why I got so angry at Mr. Garrison this morning. Since everything feels different, and I really hate change, when he paired us together, I just kind of... broke."

After a few moments of silence, he speaks again. "I'm sorry."

I stare over at Cartman, completely flabberghasted, and muster up the will to speak. "Holy shit, Cartman, I… I had no idea." I pause for a moment, and look up into his eyes. Their normally bright, chocolate brown color has turned somewhat dark, and dismal. He's afraid this won't be enough for me to accept him. "Thank you."

I'm not sure why, but at that moment, I pulled him into a strong embrace. I feel his breath hitch a little, and he slowly wraps his arms around me in response. _"So warm…"_ I think. _"I can feel his heart beat through his chest, and it's getting faster."_

I gradually pull away from him, not to make it too awkward, and beam up at him with a toothy grin.

Cartman smiles back, with a sort of kindness that I've never seen on his face before. His face is flushed with a dark pink, and his breathing is audible, in a staccato-like pattern . "You're a good friend, Kyle."

"So are you…" Before I say Cartman, I pause.

"...Eric."


	5. A Midnight Surprise

**WARNING: The following fanfiction contains boyxboy smut, and can be offensive to those who are not in favor of sexual/adult scenes. This is not the first chapter that will contain smut, and this stands as a warning to the readers who dislike sexual content. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**To those of you who do happen to like boyxboy, lemon-y, smutty, goodness, you may enjoy ;)**

**...**

I spit out the remaining toothpaste in my mouth, and watch as the foamy suds seep into the drain of the sink. I fill up a little cup with water, and rinse my mouth out thoroughly to get the rest of the minty residue out. After I spit out again, I look at myself in the mirror, and recall the previous things that have happened this evening.

Soon after Eric and I had our heart-to-heart talk, we finished cooking the chicken tenders. It was a little awkward at first, but at the same time, I felt comfortable. We would occasionally glance at each other, and each time we did, we'd send each other giddy smiles. I think about Eric's little dimples that form in his cheeks when he smiles, and how the way he gets flustered somehow looks incredibly attractive. _"Eric looks so cute when he's awkward..."_

Our conversation throughout the rest of the evening had been friendly, and to be honest, I kept getting a slightly flirtatious vibe from Eric. Even so, I didn't mind.

After we finished eating, both of us decided it was time to get some rest, and that I would be changing in the downstairs bathroom, whilst Eric changed in the upstairs one. I put on a pair of flannel pyjama pants, and a loose-fitting, grey t-shirt. As I look at myself in the mirror, it feels strange to not be wearing my green hat. For years, I've basically worn the same type of hat every day, and I still do. I took it off to put my shirt on, and I kind of feel like putting it back on.

"_My hair's a ratty mess. I might as well put it on, I don't think that Eric will really care." _I pause my thought for a moment. _"It's still a little weird calling Cartman by his first name."_

I pick up the green hat from the tile floor, and fit it on top of my head. After it's snug around me, my eyesight transitions from my reflection in the mirror, over to the door, and I walk out of the bathroom. The green bag is right outside, and I place my dirty clothes inside. "Hey, Eric, are you finished getting dressed?"

"Yeah, I'm done," his voice is muffled from the distance between us, "You can come up to my room, I set out sleeping bags for both of us."

"Okay, I'll be right up!" I say considerably loud for my normal intonation. As I leave my green bag next to the bathroom door, I walk over to the stairs, and start to make my way up. _"I haven't been in Eric's room for almost a year… I've never really had any reason to before, but I'm a little curious about if it's changed in any way."_

I get to the top of the stairs, and see that Eric's door is already open. When I walk towards it, I immediately spot him sitting beside one of two blue sleeping bags on the floor. "Where'd you get those?" I ask.

"My mom bought them for a camping trip a couple of years ago, but we never ended up using them, so they're basically new." He motions for me to come sit next to him by the other sleeping bag, and I comply.

I look over to his bed, which is less than a few feet away from us. "Wait, why don't you just sleep on your mattress?"

Eric glances over at the bed, and speaks. "It would be rude if I made you sleep on the floor by yourself, that's not something I should do after inviting you to my house. Also, I've always kind of wanted to use these things."

"You've never had anyone else over to use them with?"

"Nope, no one."

That must be lonely. Every time he hangs out with Stan, Kenny, and I, he just kind of follows us around instead of really hanging out with us. He's also annoyed the shit out of us, but, I guess he won't really be doing that anymore. It makes me feel sad for him. "Sorry about that."

"Why?" Eric looks at me, confused.

"Because it must be lonely."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Eric gave a me a refreshing smile, and stood up, walking over to the light switch. "Is it okay if I turn off the lights?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

Eric flicks the light switch off, and the room is engulfed in darkness. The only light shining is the light from the moon coming through the window. It's just bright enough to illuminate our faces in a pale, bluish light.

Eric walks over to his sleeping bag to the left of me, and starts to get in. I follow suit quickly, and get into the sleeping bag he's laid out. It feels comfy, and warm._ "This is just like the hug I had with him earlier, so warm." _I pause my thought for a moment longer. _"...Just not as intimate." _I bring the covers of the sleeping bag closer to my face, and snuggle into it.

I hear Eric shift towards me, "Hey, Kyle?"

I turn towards him. "Yeah?"

There's a long pause, and he somewhat nervously stares down at the floor beneath us. "It's nice having you over."

I smile at him, feeling my cheeks light up a little. "It's nice being here with you."

"Thank you." Eric smiles back, and looks back up at me. "Goodnight," he says, and turns over facing the opposite direction, away from my view.

I snuggle back into the sleeping bag, and I can feel my face growing hot. _"It really is nice being with him like this."_

…

I look across the room, and see the digital clock next to Eric's bed. It reads, "12:32 am", in blue, glowing, digitized numbers. _"Jesus, it's late." _

I've been trying to fall asleep for the past three hours, but it's been no use. If I didn't spend my time doing random ass shit on my computer until four in the morning the majority of my nights, I wouldn't have this much of a sleeping problem.

Since I've been lying on my back for a while, I turn over, and face Eric. At some point during the night, he's managed to turn over, and face me as well. It's just that the only difference is that he's asleep.

I look at him, and watch as he breathes. It's slow, and the rising and falling of his chest is slightly visible through his sleeping bag. I focus my vision on his face, and look at his expression. He almost looks like a child; so peaceful, and serene... Almost angelic. _"I wonder what he's dreaming about." _

I take my time to focus on more of Eric's minute features. His hair is a little messy, and out of place, while his eyelashes are semi-long, and dark. His skin is the same tone all over, matching the creaminess of his hands. _"If only I could reach out and touch him…"_

Then I notice something. His breathing just started to increase at a much faster rate, and it's becoming a little more hitched on the inhales. I watch as his face gradually starts to flush, and I can feel his warmth radiating from the inside of his sleeping bag. _"What's he doing…?"_

Something catches in the corner of my eye, and my vision furthers downward on his sleeping bag. _"Wait… Does he have a hard on?"_

I watch as the bulge in his sleeping bag grows, and he lets out a quiet moan. _"Holy shit, he's having a wet dream."_

I watch as Eric moans more, growing louder as his breathing increases speed. His face is beet red, and a few small beads of sweat are starting to form on his forehead. _"Fuck, this is turning me on."_

I start to feel my blood rushing downwards, and my own member is starting to grow hard. I feel like a dirty voyeurist. _"God dammit… I have the strongest urge to jack off right now, but what if he wakes up and sees me? Then I'll be fucked."_

I mentally facepalm myself for the unintended pun I made in my mind. _"Well, that's a score for the day. Great job, Kyle," _I play out sarcastically in my head.

I look at Eric again, and my erection is now completely stiff. It's starting to become a little strained in my pyjama bottoms. _"Okay, now I really need to do something about this. There's no way I can sneak out of this sleeping bag without waking him up, so trying to wank in the bathroom would be pointless."_

I contemplate whether I should really do what I'm thinking of, and decide I don't care about the consequences.

Slowly, I trail my hand down to my flannels, trying not to make too much noise. My heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest, and I slightly pull down my pyjama bottoms just enough for my cock to burst out of it's confinements. My erection is brought flush against my stomach.

I look over at Eric again, and guide my hand down to my twitching cock. I start to stroke up and down the shaft, putting slightly more pressure on the tip as I watch him moan out in pleasure. He's practically panting now, and with every hitched inhale, I get more turned on. My strokes get faster, and faster, as his breathing increases, and my breathing starts to hitch as well.

Eric releases a particularly loud moan, and I struggle not to moan back at the sound of it. I play with the tip of my erection using my thumb to swirl around the bundle of nerves on top, and I feel small drops of precum leaking onto my hand. It's hot, and a wave of pleasure surges through my body.

"_Fuck, I'm close." _

As I watch Eric, by the looks of it, it seems like he's about to cum as well. My hand is stroking my length as quick as I can pump it, and a small moan makes it's way out of my mouth before I can stop myself. Luckily, Eric doesn't wake up, and I feel my orgasm ignite throughout the entirety of my body. Hot, white cum spills onto my stomach, and the bottom of the sleeping bag.

I watch as Eric's body spasms from his orgasm, and as he releases one final moan._ "Holy shit, I can't believe what just happened… I haven't had an orgasm like that since the first time I really started watching porn. "_

I take long, deep breaths, and feel my body gradually relax with the same speed as Eric's. His face starts to turn back to it's normal pale color, with a slight shade of pink still blanketing his cheeks, and his breathing slows down. _"...That was fucking incredible."_

I let the muscles in my body loosen, and I feel myself falling into a deep sleep. My eyelids begin to shut, and just before I give in, I swear I see Eric's eyes open, but then, everything is suddenly engulfed in a vast, black, darkness.


	6. Eric's Point Of View

Eric's P.O.V.

A blurry array of light starts to invade my eyes, and I open them. It's morning, and the light coming from the window gives me a slight ounce of pain as I squint at the clock. It says 9:24 am, and I yawn. As I look over to my right, I see Kyle sleeping next me. His hat is falling off, and red, curly locks are falling onto his face. _"He even wears his hat to sleep… He really must hate his hair."_

I watch his breathing as he dreams peacefully next to me, and there's a slight pink glow layered onto his cheeks. _"He looks so beautiful."_

Then I start to feel something wet on my stomach. I lift up the cover of my sleeping bag, and the memories of my dream last night come flooding back to me. "Fuck!"

I feel my face turn red, and I put my hand over my mouth. I shrink as far under the covers of my sleeping bag as I can, and look back over at Kyle. Good thing he's a heavy sleeper, otherwise, he would have just woken up from that stupid comment I made. I mentally slap myself.

Now, I start to think about the possibilities of what could have happened last night. _"What if he saw me?! He's even sleeping in my direction! I could have muttered out his name in my sleep, and woke him up!"_

The dream I was having included Kyle and I. We were sitting down on my bed, talking, and then all of a sudden, Kyle pushed me down, and got on top of me. The rest of my dream consisted of Kyle sucking me off, and some rather enjoyable sex afterwards. I feel my cheeks grow hot. _"He was really good too…"_

I also remember waking up in a bit of a groggy state afterwards, and there was pair of bright, green eyes staring at me. _"Fuck…"_ I feel my heart beating faster in my chest, _"I'm pretty sure I didn't actually see that, and I was just tired, but it seemed like those eyes were blissful…"_

I glance back over at Kyle. _"Yeah, I was definitely dreaming that."_

I focus my mind back to the wet stain on my pyjamas. _"Now how the fuck am I supposed to get rid of that?"_

I slowly start to unzip my sleeping bag, and maneuver my way out of it with the least amount of noise I can manage. I walk over to my dresser, and pull out a blue t-shirt, some khaki pants, and navy blue boxers boxers. Quickly, I walk over to my door, and glance back over at Kyle, who's still sleeping. _"Really, thank God he's a heavy sleeper."_

I rush over to the bathroom near my room, and quickly change into my clothes, placing my pyjamas in the clothes bin. I look in the mirror, and fix up my hair a bit. It still looks kind of messy, no matter what I do with it.

_"Jesus,"_ I think about the dream I had again, _"That's the seventh one I've had this month. Of all the times for me to have one, it happens while I'm sleeping right next him."_ I sigh, and look at my flushed face, and chubby cheeks._ "Like hell he'd ever consider liking me back. All I've been is an asshole to him, and my looks definitely don't do me any good."_

_"I'll just have to settle for something one side-" _

I loud bump is heard coming from my room. _"Kyle must be awake." _

I walk out of the bathroom, and peek into my room from the hallway. Kyle's holding his foot next to my bed, and saying "fuck" over and over again. He's also noticeably shirtless.

I walk into view at the doorway. "Hey, Kyle."

Kyle turns around, noticeably flustered, and stands up. "Oh, h-hey Eric. I didn't know you were there."

His cheeks are flushed pink, along with the tips of his shoulders and collarbone. _"Shit, he's fucking adorable."_

"That's okay, I didn't mean to scare you. By the way, why are you shirtless?"

His pink flush turns to a bright shade of red, and he says, "Oh, erm, it was kind of, um, warm in here, and I felt like taking it off. Haha!"

He's strangely nervous. _"Wait, what if he actually did notice I was having a wet dream? Fuck, fuck, fuck!" _I look at him as he awkwardly waits for my reply. "Oh, hah, that's fine," I pause for a second, "Did you get a good amount of sleep?"

"Um, yeah, I did. Did you?" He seems slightly less nervous now.

"Yeah, I slept pretty well. What'd you dream about?"

"Hmm…" He pauses, "I actually don't remember. What'd you dream about?" His face turns up into a slight smirk, the reason for which I don't know why.

"Oh, uh, I don't really remember my dream either." I feel my cheeks blush a little. "Do you want me to leave you alone so you can get dressed?"

He nods, "That's fine, you don't have to let me get dressed in your room. I'll just pick up my shirt, and go downstairs." Kyle picks up his shirt, walks to the door, and leaves the room.

I walk over to my bed, and sit down, sighing. _"I really hope he doesn't know about what happened last night." _


	7. Kyle Decides To Be Daring

Kyle's P.O.V.

_"Fuck"_ I think as I walk down the stairs, _"That was close. If I didn't wake up when Eric was getting dressed, he definitely would have noticed the cum all over my shirt."_

I sigh as I get my clothes out of my bag. _"Thankfully, he looked like he didn't know the actual reason as to why I was shirtless…"_

When I get in the bathroom, I take off my flannel pants, and put my dirty pyjamas in a pile on the floor. Quickly, I put on a lime green t-shirt, grey boxers, and some light blue jeans. I take off my hat, and try to brush through the knotty curls among my scalp. _"It looks like a curly mess, but it's kind of hot in Eric's house, and I really don't feel like wearing it right now."_ It's weird how I feel strangely comfortable in front of Eric, I never take off my hat in front of anyone.

I place it inside my bag, along with my pyjamas, and walk out just as Eric's walking into the living room. He turns around, and faces me. "Hey, you're not wearing your hat. Do you want any breakfast?"

I smile. "Yeah, it's kind of hot in here. And, sure, I'm a bit peckish anyway." I walk over to him, and we pass through the living room, and into the kitchen. "What do you have in mind?"

He smiles back. "I was thinking we could have some waffles."

"Okay, that's fine by me."

"Cool. How many do you want?"

I watch as Eric pulls out the Eggo Waffle box. "One is enough for me, thanks. What about you?"

"I think I'll have two, that's what I normally have in the morning." I watch as Eric takes out three waffles, one by one, and places two of them onto one paper plate, and one other on a separate paper plate. As he removes the paper wrapping, I think about last night. I stare at his pants, and I remember the large bulge I saw in his sleeping bag last night. Now, an all too familiar heat is starting to rush throughout my body.

"_Shit! Now is not the time to think about this."_ A flash of Eric's flushed face, and hitched breathing creeps into my mind. _"Fuck…" _

"...Kyle? Are you okay? You seem a bit dizzy."

I try to snap myself out of it. "Oh, I'm fine, I just started day dreaming." I shoot him a nervous grin.

"Okay, just making sure." Eric walks past me and places the plates of waffles inside the microwave, pressing forty-five into the digitized clock. Then he presses start, and a low humming noise emits from it.

I look up at him. "Hey, while we're eating, do you wanna finish up our project?"

He looks back, "Yeah, sure, I'll get our papers in the living room." Eric walks out of the room, and I lean against the marble countertop. _"Every time I look at him, I blush. All I keep imagining is his face, and his breathing, and…"_ I feel the warmth in my cheeks rise, _"Ughhh!"_

"_Maybe…"_ I stare down at my feet, _"Maybe I like Eric Cartman."_

…

Eric holds up the paper. "Finally!" His face is beaming with relief. "It took us an hour and a half, but we're finally done!"

I look at the child-like dewiness in his eyes, and the slight shade of pink his smile brings to his face. _"Jesus Christ, he's fucking cute." _

"Wait until Mr. Garrison sees this! We're totally gonna get an A!" He puts the paper down, and places the other two on top of it in a neat pile. He looks as me, and pauses for a moment before speaking. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

I hesitate briefly. "Um, I dont know. When's your mom getting home?"

"She'll be out with her new boyfriend for a while, she always is when she has one."

I think for a moment. "Well, in that case, I guess we could watch a movie."

Eric's eyes lighten up at the mention of it. "Sure, let's go into the living room, and we can pick one out."

"Okay." I follow Eric into the living room as he gets up from his chair. He brings me over to the TV, and opens up a little cabinet beneath it in the stand it's on. There's a few stacks there, including The Passion Of The Christ, which is in the middle, yet Cartman picks out a few other movies without giving it a first glance. _"He doesn't even like his childhood favorite anymore? That really is a hell of an improvement."_

Out of the stacks of movies, the ones that seemed to catch Eric's eye the most were Iron Man 3, Spider Man, and Man of Steel. I suppose he likes a lot of Superhero movies. He looks at me with an excited grin on his face. "So, do you like any of these?"

"Yeah, I do. Why don't we watch Ma-"

One of the movies that was resting unstably on top of the stack, all the way to the left, fell off, and landed on the floor with a light thud. I pick it up, and the cover says "Beautiful Thing" in big, white, letters, with a picture of a boy with his arm around another sitting on a bench.

I look back over at Eric. "What's this?"

Eric looks down nervously, and blushes. He quickly swipes the movie out of my hand. "Oh, uh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"No, really, what is it? I haven't seen it before."

Eric is tapping the movie case in his hands. "Erm, well, it's a romance…" He doesn't continue his sentence.

"Okay, well, what's it about?"

"Um, it's about two boys… And they're both teenagers in high school. One of them is bullied in sports class, and the other is beaten by their father, and they both…" Eric's cheeks start to turn a darker shade of pink, "Come together."

I start to feel myself blush a little as well. "You mean, in a relationship?"

Eric looks at me for a second. "Yeah, they do."

I pause for a second before talking. "Well, let's watch it."

Eric looks up at me, startled. "Wait, what?"

"I said, let's watch it. I've never seen it before, and I've already watched the superhero movies dozens of times, so lets watch it."

"Oh, a-alright. Just so you know, there's a lot of gay scenes in there."

"That's fine with me, that kind of thing doesn't bother me." I give him a slight smirk.

Eric gives me a blushing smile back. "Okay." He opens the case, and pops out the DVD carefully before pressing "open" on the DVD player. It slides out, and Eric then pushes it back in after placing the DVD inside. "Do you wanna sit on the couch? It's comfier than the floor."

I look over at the plush cushions. "Okay."

Eric picks up the remotes lying near us, and walks over to the couch with me. We both sit down, me on the right, and Eric on the left, with the remotes lying between us. He turns on the TV, and a few commercials play before it gets to the title screen. "Are you sure you wanna watch this? There's some pretty sexual scenes in here…"

"Eric, it's okay, I told you that kind of thing doesn't bother me." I give him a friendly smile, and he returns it shortly. He says, "Okay," before pressing the play button.

…

The movie's been on for a while, and Eric and I are up to a scene where the two boys are sitting on the bed together. One of them just ran over to the boy's house after a rough night, they're talking it out. _"This movie is so heartwarming, but the entire time I've been struggling not to get a hard on. Fuck, why the hell did I have to pick this?"_

In an effort to comfort him, the other boy starts to apply foot lotion to the other's back to make him less sore, and the way his fingers caress the other boys skin makes my stomach flutter. The boys pick up conversation again, and it seems like with the way this is going, they're going to get into something rather inappropriate.

I feel a slight twitch in my cock. _"Fuck…"_ I look over at Eric, and his pupils are completely dilated, while his cheeks have the same full flush as he had last night, just slightly less intense. _"Wait, is he enjoying this as much as I am?"_

I look back at the screen, and the two boys are lying together. One of them kisses the other on the lips in a quick peck, and quietly asks the other in a seductive voice, "Can I touch you?"

I feel myself get less limp, and my heart is beating loudly. I look back over at Eric, and he's moved his legs up higher onto his torso, clearly trying to cover himself. _"If he's feeling the same way…" _I feel my heartbeat increase._ "...then maybe I can try something."_

With my erection still covered by my long t-shirt, I reach over, and press pause on the remote. Eric looks over at me, and I open my mouth to speak. "Hey, Eric?"

He looks at me, a little curious. "Yeah?"

"Can I..." I pause for a moment as I start to feel a little nervous, looking straight in his eyes. "...try something with you?"

Eric's face goes completely red. "Wh-what do you mean?"

I look at him for a moment, as I see his hands shaking slightly, and I start move towards him. I get on my hands and knees, and crawl over to him, bringing my head close to the nape of his neck. I open my mouth, and my lips brush against his skin, making me feel the warmth radiating from him. "I mean, I want to make you feel good."

I feel Eric shudder, speechless, and I gently push him down onto the couch. His shoulders are broad, and feel firm in my hands. I slowly trail my hands down to his thighs, and push them flush against the couch. His erection is in full view, pressing against the tight waistline of his pants. I start to stroke him through the thin fabric, making him let out a small moan.

I bring my face down to his pants, and start to undo the zipper with my teeth. Eric opens his mouth, "K-Kyle, what are you…" and his voice just fades off as he becomes filled with lust. I pull down his khakis to reveal a pair of tight, blue boxers. His erection shows through, and he's big. I lick my lips, and start to make small circles on the tip of his erection with my pointer finger. "So Eric, have you ever done anything before?"

He looks down at me, his mouth slightly agape, and it takes him a moment before he can muster up the words. "No..." I trail the tip of my finger down to the base of his shaft, and then up again. "Fuck… Have you?"

"No, but you can learn a lot from experimenting with yourself." I give him a smirk, and pull his boxers down, causing his erection to spring out onto his stomach. I look him straight in the eye as I start to stroke my hand up and down his hard cock.

"Oooaah, fuck." Eric looks at me, and emits another moan. His cheeks are the reddest I've seen them yet, and small droplets of sweat are beginning to form on his forehead. He bites his bottom lip, and my cock twitches at the sight of it. I place my hand lower on Eric's erection, and I start to suck the top half of it in rhythm with my hand, going faster and faster with each pump. "Jesus Christ, Kyle, you're so good at this, fuck."

I stop sucking, and crawl on top of him, my face barely an inch from his. "I don't know that, but I do know how I could make this even better." I give him a carnal smile, and kiss him on the lips. They're soft, and I try to feel my way around, getting a lay of the land. Eric starts nibbling on my lower lip, and sends a shockwave throughout my body.

He slides his tongue into my mouth hungrily, almost animalistically, and turns me over on my back, with him on top. He breaks the kiss, and looks at me with a spark in his eyes. They're completely dilated, and there's only just a sliver of brown showing around the edges. "You really have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." My breath hitches at his words.

Eric quickly pulls off my shirt, nearly ripping it, and throws it on the floor next to us. He starts to kiss my neck, sending hot arousal shooting through my body. His tongue gently brushes against my skin as he sucks a trail down to my collarbone, leaving small, purple hickeys in a straight line. As Eric kisses my collarbone, he brings his hands up to play with both my nipples at the same time. The tips of his thumbs swirl around them, and brush up against their cherry-like tips. I let out a loud moan, and my back convulses underneath me.

Eric trails his kisses lower, sucking on my skin with just the right amount of pressure. His mouth reaches my right nipple, and sucks on it while gently grinding his teeth against the sides, swirling his tongue against the tip. "Aaah, fuck!" My heart feels like it's going to explode, and I'm panting like a dog.

Eric takes his mouth away from my nipple, and his hand away from the other. I watch him as he slowly crawls down to my pants, and my heart skips a beat. He unzips the zipper, and pulls them down along with my boxers. I'm stark naked now, under Eric Cartman. My childhood enemy, only now to become something so much greater.

Eric takes my whole cock into his mouth, and sucks up and down, faster than I've ever seen anyone doing it on a porno. I place my hand onto the top of his head, and start pulling on his hair. _"It's so soft…" _

As Eric's mouth goes up to the head of my cock, the tip of his tongue slides up with it on the shaft, and it makes a wave of pleasure travel throughout my body. "Eric, I think, ooooh, I think I'm about to cum, fuck." Eric just goes faster and faster on my cock, and starts to fondle my balls with his right hand. "Fucking Christ!"

My balls tighten, and hot liquid spurts into his mouth. He pulls off of my erection with a pop, and swallows all of it with the most erotic smile I've ever seen. He looks down, and sees that there's still a few drops that managed to drip down to the shaft of my cock. Eric leans back down, and licks them up, all the way to the tip of my cock again.

I look into his eyes, and they're alive with something I've never seen on him before. "Eric, that was fucking amazing." My eyes trail down to his still throbbing erection. "...But I see you're not finished off yet."

I crawl back onto my hands and knees, and start to jack off Eric's cock as he's still kneeling on the couch above me. I stroke him quickly, while my face is under his bulging erection. Soon enough, Eric orgasms as well, and his white cum lands all over my face. I lick what I can off my lips, and off the side of my mouth, before kneeling up to his face. He looks at me, and the expression tattooed onto his face is unforgettable. "Kyle, you're freaking incredible."

He pulls me into a passionate kiss, and we fall down onto the couch next to each other, legs intertwining. We both pull away from each other at the same time, and start to fall into a deep sleep. Just before I close my eyes, I hear Eric says "I love you," and I mutter "I love you too," back to him as we both fall unconscious together.

**...**

**Thank you all so much! This is the end of the story, and I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. I never expected so many people to like what I wrote so much, and so quickly too! Your kind words will stay with me forever. Thank you for staying with me this long, and I hope you all have a wonderful day :)**


End file.
